Second Nature
by Rukan Hisashi
Summary: Jerico was born in between worlds and so has been forced to make a choice. Does he stay with the world he grew up with or fight for the world he wants to belong to?
1. I Really was Raised by Wolves

Second Nature By: Rukan Hisashi  
  
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE VAN HELSING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Due to the graphic nature of this story I would recommend that the younger audience avoid it. It contains scenes of gore and violence that are not for the weak of stomach. Reader discretion is advised. Chapter I: I Really was Raised by Wolves.  
  
Light, dark and shades of gray flew by in a blur easily distinguished as trees and foliage by the beast as he made his way quickly through the forest that night. The shouts of his pursuers made his heart beat faster and faster in fear and excitement as he leapt over a fallen trunk and grappled with a branch flipping his way up into the tree where the creature panted heavily pressing against the huge mass as to try and evade the mob that chased him.  
The light of their torches was easy to distinguish in the distance as he crouched on the branch hoping that they would just move on and leave him be. It was always like this and he knew that it would never be the same for him after the incident that started all of this mess.  
The lupine looked deeply into the darkness ahead of him and the small pricks of light that the torches made as they came closer and closer the shouting and screams for blood growing louder. It was sheer madness. He knew that he was unacceptable to them but that was really all he wanted. He wanted to walk among his peers as an equal. He never wanted power or anything of the sort, but he was different and so evil in their eyes.  
The werewolf let out a soft whimper of sadness seeing that the mob had entered the clearing below and he quickly put his paws over his muzzle to not be heard holding his breath. They kept moving and he was about to head in the other direction but he had to be sure they were all gone. He had to chance a peek around the trunk.  
The wolf took a deep breath and slowly started to look around the tree and saw that there were a few men that lingered behind, probably winded from the chase he gave them. There was no way they could keep up with him but even he had his limits. Being a creature of the night the lupine was in his element but still he did not want to fight.  
"I heard he killed a pregnant woman and ate the child." Said one of the men to another trading the lies and legends that surrounded the myth.  
"I heard he even tried to kill a man of the cloth." Said another in the small group of no more than four.  
The wolf sniffed the air and wrinkled his muzzle at the smell of smoke. He was disturbed that the lies of him had spread so quickly but he knew it was inevitable that he would be hated now. He had to leave and find a place where no one knew who he was or what for that matter.  
He looked to the sky and frowned seeing that the moon indeed was still high in the sky and there was no turning back for quite some time. He heard one of the men rustling about below him and looked down to see that perhaps this one had drunk more than his share this night and was urinating on the trunk.  
The wolf felt his blood racing at the sight of the man so vulnerable. He felt is instincts start to wake inside of him as his heart beat faster and faster with the primal fury of this creature marking a territory that was most certainly not theirs. The rage was making the werewolf pant and drool with the anticipation of tasting the other's flesh and blood as he quickly leapt from the tree on the man and quickly collapsed the victim's throat with his massive and powerful paw grating his claws against the soft flesh of the human.  
He looked at the terror in the pitiful beings eyes and could feel a certain satisfaction inside him as he pierced the man's throat with his sharp claws and ripped the trachea out completely leaving the man trying to grip to his doomed life in his final horrifying moments being completely unable to gain the life sustaining oxygen from the cool night air.  
The man had been a fool to wander so far from his group alone. It had left the wolf the perfect opportunity to take him down silently without the others knowing. The wolf looked at the group now knowing that there were indeed only three of them and the rest of the mob had head deep into the woods.  
The blind rage the wolf was feeling now was pulling back all that was human in him and sent him running at the unsuspecting men taking two of them down with his huge reach bashing one their heads to the ground and tearing at their backs with his hind claws making them howl out in agony as their blood spilled out on the foliage of the forest, while the other wasn't as lucky. The wolf had racked his claws across the man's stomach who was now very sure of what his intestines looked like as he stumbled on them trying to retreat from the attacker but was quickly subdued by the shock of what was really happening.  
The Wolf stood there for a moment looking at the last man with a growl, his jowls curling up and his muzzle wrinkled. The villager was terrified at the sight and instinctively reached for his weapon. The wolf leapt at the foolish human and tore at his chest with his razor sharp claws only to hear a loud bang and feel a sudden fiery pain in his gut causing him to yelp in pain and surprise.  
The man lay there chocking on his own blood and drowning in the fluid that once gave him life before finally going limp, the smoking revolver in hand. The were creature stumbled back a bit holding his gut seeing the tainted blood run down his shapely abs and over his powerful paws still in shock at what had happened.  
He knew that this was going to cause a problem even though it wouldn't kill him. The bullet had surely been silver but at such a close range it tore right through him and didn't find respite in his organs but it had weakened him greatly.  
The shouts of the mob heading back surely to check the noise and see their fallen comrades filled the air around the now terrified creature as the past few moments suddenly became all too real. He had lost control again and killed the men that got in his way. He quickly checked over the bodies of the men to see if any had been bitten and sighed in relief, as he found no marks.  
He was then again running but not away from the mob, he was running parallel to them through the forest and off the beaten path to a place where he knew he could be safe for the night. He ran for all he was worth now starting to feel the effect of the bullet weakening him and causing worlds of pain but his instincts kept him running and convinced that he didn't have time for pain.  
Soon the shouts had faded in the distance and he knew that he was safe for another night from those that hunted him but not from the nightmares that were sure to come as he remembered the moments where he lost control of his primal side. The black wolf found his sanctuary in the form of a hollow beneath the roots of a tree and curled up inside growling at the pain in his abdomen still sapping his energy reserves to a point where he doubted that he would be conscious much longer.  
Slowly his vision was beginning to blur and his ability to move was sluggish making a response to any danger quite near impossible. He wasn't comfortable with this but he also had no choice in the matter. He could remember reaching for a root on the tree in a futile attempt to cling to reality that ultimately failed as he slumped back and his eyes closed in a restless sleep.  
The soft sounds of talking woke the beast from his sleep only to see that he was still in the hollow but two wolves were standing there looking at him curiously.  
"What do you think happened to him?" said one of a brownish hue to the other of a more gray color.  
"Looks like two leggers shot him. He seems to be alive though so I wouldn't worry."  
The werewolf turned a bit and looked at the two lupines with a quizzical look on his face. He knew them by name but hadn't expected to see them after what happened the night before. "Tak? Stalker? What are you two doing here?"  
The grey one spoke up, "Saving your ass, what else do you think we would be doing?"  
The Tak snickered at Stalker's comment a bit and then moved back for his friend giving him room to crawl out from under the trunk of the tree and stretch a bit groaning in pain as he put a paw on his muscular abdomen and saw that the wound had healed already but there was a rather noticeable scar under the short fur that covered his chest and belly.  
"You got hit pretty bad there Jerico. Are you sure you are going to be ok?" said Tak looking rather concerned at the wound. The wolfman nodded slowly and smiled a bit, "Ya... It's just a little sore. I've had worse."  
Stalker gave Jerico a rather stern look, "You could have been killed. How many times do I have to tell you that you will never be accepted as one of them? You keep trying to learn their society while you have one here that cares about you. Why would you want to be a part of them anyway? You know what they do to our kind!?"  
Jerico knew that Stalker was right but he never wanted to accept it. the beast thought that maybe there was a clue to his family there. "Because I want to find my family..."  
Stalker snapped his jaws at Jerico rather angered, "We are your family! You would leave the ones that raised you since you were a pup for those... demons!?"  
Jerico looked down at Stalker quickly and frowned., "I'm sorry sire... I didn't mean to upset... it's just... in my blood. Their tainted blood flows through my veins. I can feel it in my heart with every beat. I want to find whose blood flows in those veins."  
"Jerico... you know you can't be around the Two Leggers for long before you end up hurting one of them. You'll never find the ones you seek if you just end up killing them." Said Tak calmly.  
"Tak... They are a part of me though. A part I can't deny." Said Jerico with a sigh.  
"They are afraid of you Jerico! You'll never be able to get close to one of them. You belong here with the pack. Not in their world. You're not one of them. You are a wolf." Said Stalker rather harshly.  
"I am not a wolf and I am not a human so what am I!?" shouted Jerico at Stalker growling and baring his fangs.  
"You're my son!" shouted Stalker back with a matching growl.  
"Ok you two, Calm down. The pack is close... we should head back. We can talk about this later. Storm isn't happy with you at all Jerico. He will probably want to scream at you for a while so don't expect a warm welcome." Said Tak trying to hold the two bristling beasts from attacking each other.  
Jerico shook his head feeling rather ashamed of himself for being so foolish, "I'm sorry father... I don't know what came over me. We should head back before I get into more trouble."  
Stalker let his bristling fur relax and looked at his son concerned, 'you had me and your mother worried sick Jerico... you know we care about you. It hurts us that you would try to leave us for those monsters."  
Jerico nodded and hunched down to nuzzle his father gently, "I know father... I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
Tak nodded and started off into the forest followed quickly by the other two making their way through the low flora.  
"What happened back there Jer? What happened this time?" said Tak as they forded a small creek.  
"It was the full moon again... I can't control the transformation on the full moon. I got hungry and there was some meat in a house. So I broke in and they caught me. I ran after that... I'm sure you saw the results."  
"What's a house?" said Stalker with a bit of a frown.  
Jercio knew how much his father hated the humans. They had killed his mother a long time ago was all that he knew. It was before Jerico could remember anything and his father had never talked about it. "It's like a den... only it's made out of wood."  
Tak laughed a bit and looked at Jerico, "You tried to steal food from their pack? We would kill you if you tried that. Are you stupid or something Jer?"  
"No... it's just... sometimes I can't control that side of me. Like... something demands me to do things and I can't make it stop. It scares me..."  
They kept moving in silence after that. They all knew that Jerico had problems with control at times but they preferred not to talk about it. It scared all of the pack just as much as it scared Jerico himself. They knew he would never harm another wolf but they had seen the things he has done before. It was absolutely savage.  
"Is that you Tak?" said a voice from the brush making all their head's turn to the noise. A white wolf stepped out of the foliage and smiled seeing the troop, "We've been looking all over for you three for hours now. We're all here."  
Jerico nodded and they three followed the white wolf to the rest of the pack, which had found a resting place in a clearing. A pitch-black wolf the same color of Jerico looked at the three nodding at Tak and Stalker but gave Jerico a terrible glare. This was the Alpha, Storm.  
Jerico was about to find a place to settle down but Storm wasn't about to let that happen and he left his post on the rock and shouted, "Maybe you would like my seat on the rock Jerico? Seems like you just have a problem listening to what I say lately, you think you would be a better leader than me?"  
Jerico rolled his eyes and looked Storm directly in the eyes showing great disrespect to the Alpha and growled. "Don't start with me Storm. I've had a rough night."  
Storm growled and snapped at the werewolf nipping his arm and causing it to bleed from the bite, "You've had a rough night!? Do you have any idea how worried you had all of us? You could have exposed our existence not to mention gotten yourself killed! If the Two Leggers knew we were here in the forest they would hunt us! Did it ever cross your mind that when you leave without telling us we think you've been hurt and we go looking for you?! Then we find that you are being chased down by those things and almost end up being seen by them!"  
Jerico frowned deeply knowing that Storm was right on this one, "I didn't think that..."  
Storm cut him off quickly, "Exactly! You didn't think! If you were any other wolf I should banish you from this pack completely! But I can't do that right now. You are to remain with us at all times now. You cannot leave without another wolf with you."  
"You can't do that!" shouted Jerico quickly.  
"I most certainly can mutt! I don't know what those demons have been putting in your head but you listen to me or you die out there in the wilderness by yourself!" Said Storm growling even lower than before rage flaming in his eyes.  
"Fine..." was Jerico's only reply, refusing to look at the Alpha at all.  
"It had better be fine... We stay here today." Said Storm turning away from the werewolf and going back to his place on the rock looking over the pack like a king on his throne.  
Jerico walked to the edge of the clearing and sat himself down leaning against a tree absolutely refusing to look at the pack. He had gotten them into danger and hadn't realized it. Maybe they were right, he would never fit in with the humans. He felt a soft nudge and turned to look at Shira.  
Shira was a gray wolf with a white underside and golden eyes. Jerico always saw her as beautiful though he had never told her. They had grown up together and always been the best of friends and Jerico didn't want to violate that. She put her head on his lap and looked up at him with apologetic eyes saying nothing but communicating a great deal with her gesture.  
He softly pet her looking at his paw as he did so feeling ashamed that he wasn't a real wolf. Again it reminded him that he didn't really belong in either world but this one had accepted him. It didn't change the feeling inside, however. It only pushed him harder to a point where he was ashamed to even look at himself.  
"Jerico... I know you want to find your family, but why can't you just stay with us?" said Shira in her soft almost musical voice.  
"I don't know Shira... it's just. I feel like I am needed just like I need them. Like they are looking for me but can't find me." Came his reply.  
Shira nuzzled his cheek softly putting her paws on his chest and gave his muzzle a bit of a lick. "Jer you know that you are needed here to though... We all need you."  
The werewolf returned the gesture gently, "I know Shira but you don't understand. You know your parents, I don't... it drives me to find out."  
Shira sat next to him leaning herself against him softly, "And what about me? Your father? What about Tak and the rest of the pack? Would you just leave us?"  
Jerico looked down at his paws again and clenched them a bit, "No... I wouldn't ever leave you. I would always come back... This is just one of those things. Something I have to do alone."  
"I understand... I just worry about you." Said Shira softly.  
"I know... you should get some rest. I'm sure Storm will have us moving out at sunset and we'll be out all night."  
"What about you?"  
"Don't worry. I'll get my rest... I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
Shira looked pleased as she laid herself next to him resting her head on his lap. She closed her eyes slowly and was soon breathing deep and even. Jerico had feelings for her and felt even worse for what he had done now. It had never been this bad before. He hadn't ever actually been seen before, only a passing glimpse or a scary story to keep the children out of the forest.  
This time they had seen him and chased him through the woods almost leading them to his pack and Shira. He sighed softly and leaned back against the tree again catching the eye of Storm who was looking directly at him now still glaring. This time though he could see that Storm's gaze was lowered to Shira then back to his own.  
The wolfman looked a bit puzzled as his silent gaze stayed with Storm's as the alpha settled down and closed his eyes heading off to the land of dreams as well. Jerico sat there puzzled for a bit longer before closing his eyes still quite tired from his exploits the night before and soon he left the clearing for the world beyond the physical realm to join his pack in their sleep. 


	2. Forgive me Father for I have Sinned

Chapter II: Forgive me Father for I Have Sinned.  
  
The rain was so heavy and the darkness so black all that could be seen was amid lightning bolts and the horrors were indescribable. Winged creatures were dragging people away screaming and Jerico was unable to move. He saw one of the creatures swoop down at him and the glowing eyes it had locked on him. The creature dove closer and he saw it's sharp claws and human like shape but the long fangs made him fear. It got closer and closer until it was right on top of him.  
Jerico yipped in surprise, which in turn roused Shira from her slumber. She was quick to nuzzle him trying to comfort him and calm him down from the nightmare. Not a word was exchanged between the two yet again they knew what the other wanted to say. It was just something a person picked up after spending a long period of time with the other.  
He put a paw on her cheek softly, "It was the dream again..."  
"I know... Do you know what they are now?" Said Shira softly as not to wake the rest of the pack being that it was still just before sunset and they could probably use a bit more sleep.  
"No... but I know that they have something to do with me. Maybe the dream is my past."  
The femme licked his cheek again and wagged her tail a bit playfully, "Your past doesn't matter. Your future is changeable. But your present is here and that is what matters. Make every day count and live it like it's your last. You never know if it is."  
He looked at her quizzically and smiled a bit turning to her and getting on all four quite easily being that his arms were much longer than a normal human's and definitely more muscularly defined. His entire body was generally more muscular than any human or wolf which sometimes made it a bit dangerous for his friends but he had learned the extent of his strength and how to control it quite well in play.  
Shira ran a bit into the woods behind the tree he had been sleeping against and he was quick to the chase seeing that she was definitely not running as fast as she could. She wanted to be caught. He was playing his own game and not running very quickly either much in the same manner a wolf would run using his arms and legs like he had no arms and four legs.  
The werewolf pounced at the fleeing wolf that quickly changed direction and was out of his reach laughing as she ran. Jerico skid to the side a bit sinking his claws into the ground to let him turn better and was soon chasing after her again and leaping as they broke into a valley from the forest tumbling together until they reached the bottom and Shira's nose was pressed up against his own.  
They laid there like that for a bit both feeling their hearts beating faster. Jerico felt weak for the first time in his life. He had never felt this weak before and by a simple wolf. She nuzzled him gently and licked his cheek like she always did since they were pups but this time it felt different.  
She stood there perched on Jerico's chest just looking into his eyes and put her nose against his again, "Jerico... I..."  
She was cut short as an alert howl was raised in the forest and both of their ears perked up. It was more than an alert. It was complete distress and Jerico knew who was calling. It was Stalker, his father.  
Shira was quick to hop off the wolfman's chest and started running as fast as she could to the forest and where the pack was staying. Jerico was also quick to join the run to see what was wrong catching up with Shira rather quickly and passing her completely trying to get there as fast as possible.  
When he cleared the forest and entered the clearing the sight he beheld was like his own depiction of hell. There was blood everywhere along with parts of wolves. Some still quivered and twitched and a few whimpered in pain yet there was no sign of the attacker. Jerico looked about cautiously but heard Shira's approach and quickly turned to stop her from seeing what was in the clearing. He leapt at her and tackled her to the groud just outside the clearing and shushed her.  
"Jerico what are you doing!?" shouted Shira  
"No Shira you don't want to see it!"  
"Jerico let me go!"  
She squirmed and writhed her way out of his grip and leapt into the clearing. The sight had struck her dumb as she looked over the carnage with tears welling in her eyes. Her pack, her family, had been slaughtered. Jerico closed his eyes and winced at the mournful sound that erupted from her maw. He couldn't stand to hear the pain that was echoing through the forest now.  
The ebon male walked back into the clearing and started searching for survivors but knew that it was unlikely that he would find any. He pushed over a body and wretched at the sight beneath. Tak's head was there horribly mutilated to a point where he was almost unrecognizable but the wolf's body was not with him.  
Jerico quickly turned his gaze away covering the front of his maw with his forearm not wanting to smell the blood anymore. Tears were threatening to flow but he had to be strong for Shira right now. It was very much possible that she was and he were the only ones left. Her moved along and when they were done they noticed that Stalker and Storm were missing.  
It went without words for the both of them to start using their noses to find the two missing comrades. Jerico caught the scent before Shira and was off like a bolt of lightning breezing past Shira who was trying desperately to keep up. It was astoundingly far from where the massacre happened that they found the wolf they were looking for.  
Storm was badly injured and obviously had been running on a broken leg. He lay against a tree partially hidden by a nearby fern. Jerico squatted down a bit and pushed Storm softly trying to rouse him and sure enough the lupine opened it's eyes slowly only to growl and snap at the werewolf.  
"You! It's your fault they are dead! Get away from me you filthy half- breed! You're no better than the humans!" snarled the black alpha ready to rip the were creature open with his fangs.  
Jerico didn't know how to respond. Was Storm blaming him for not being there when it happened? Was it really his fault?  
"Storm... What was it? So I can hunt it down and kill it for what it has done" growled Jerico deeply enraged that something would even have the gal to attack his pack and leave him to blame.  
"Vampires! They were looking for you!" Storm lunged forward a bit making Jerico jump back slightly. He didn't want to fight the Alpha.  
Shira finally leapt through the last bit of ferns and joined them, which only seemed to make Storm even angrier.  
"What happened Storm?" said Shira in a rather disturbingly calm tone considering what had just happened. Jerico feared that maybe the trauma was too much for her to handle.  
"While you two were off running about and playing a vampire attacked the pack and took Stalker because of Jerico! I knew that mutt was trouble when Stalker brought him to the pack! We have already lost blood over your hide before you could even hunt!" Spat the enraged wolf at the confused and unsettled wolfman.  
"What are you talking about?" said Jerico in a soft tone.  
"Tashka! Stalker's mate died saving you from that road... from the vampires that surely killed your parents! They should have left you for dead but your father... he thought it a crusade to raise you like us and you repay us by running off and getting seen so the creatures could find us here! You would be dead had it not been for Stalker and Tashka!" Storm lunged at Jerico hitting him hard in the chest and biting at his neck viciously knocking the surprised werewolf over on his back and dazing him.  
Shira leapt at Storm and knocked him off of Jerico growling at the alpha that looked at her rather surprised. "You to will be taken from me by this... Abomination? If I can't have you then no one will!" Snarled Storm biting at Shira but never made contact.  
Jerico had leapt from his position and bit the alpha on the nape of the neck throwing him into a nearby tree making the Alpha yelp and go limp as Jerico stood there panting heavily. Shira nudged him softly with her muzzle and he turned quickly with a loud growl almost being a roar.  
Shira yelped and backed away slowly shaking. The black werewolf quickly realized what he had done and stopped quickly, "Shira... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... it's just. I can't control it when it gets out like that..."  
Shira walked forward a bit and nuzzled him softly her whimpers of sadness over the loss of her pack and everyone she had once known and loved. They had been there only moments before she had led Jerico off away from them. Had she not led him on then he could have probably fought the monsters off.  
All Jerico could do now was hold the wolf close to him trying to comfort her. He felt the blow just as much. Had he not played with her and stayed serious for once he would have had a chance to save them. He would have given himself over if they wanted him that much.  
"Shira, You can't stay with me... You'll end up getting hurt." Said the werewolf softly his ears folding back and tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of Shira being hurt because she was around him. It didn't make the choice any easier though. Being without her would break his heart but it was for the best.  
"Jerico... How could you say something like that? And now of all times! When I need you most you're going to leave me alone? What's wrong with you? I know you are trying to look out for me but I'd be safer with you than away... I'd die without you." Said Shira softly looking away from the wolfman.  
The thought hadn't struck Jerico before. She would be alone in this unforgiving land without anyone to help her or protect her. He had to be there for her but he also had to find the ones that did this. They knew something he didn't and that was something he required.  
"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking I just... Shira watch out!" Shouted Jerico as Storm leapt from the underbrush and snapped his jaws down on Shira's paw making her yelp but Jerico hit the wolf with one of his powerful arms sending it flying again and leaving a long gash on it's cheek.  
Storm whimpered in the brush but soon the air was filled with maniacal laughter as the wolf leapt back at Jerico the mark completely gone and Storm's skin moving in a peculiar way.  
"No..." Said Jerico looking on in horror as he realized what had happened when he bit the alpha. It seemed his curse was not specific to humans at all. Storm stood there completely changed bits of fur and skin left on the ground in a heap from his former self as he growled and lunged at Jerico with his newfound strength.  
Jerico quickly pushed Shira to the side and took the full force of the hit tumbling back into the woods. Quickly finding himself in a very bad situation on his back with Storm over him unable to control that rage of the werewolf curse that now ran through his veins making him nothing more than a savage beast, a real monster that killed without remorse or thought.  
Jerico had to act quickly and set the Alpha down knowing very well that he couldn't kill the demon Storm had become but he did know that he could hurt him to a point where he and Shira could get away. With that in mind he knew that he could use his massive jaws in this fight without worry and clamped down on the Alpha's shoulder hard hearing a snap as the clavicle broke under the might of his jaws and shaking his head violently the flesh tore under his sharp fangs.  
Storm howled in agony and hit Jerico across the muzzle with his paw smacking the pinned wolfman's head against the ground hard making it bounce back a bit. Storm took advantage of the bounce and swiped with his other paw racking his claws across Jerico's face making deep red lines that let blood flow freely nearly blinding Jerico as it pooled in his eyes.  
Jerico was getting pummeled under the might of the enraged Alpha and Shira watched on with terror as it all happened in front of her and she knew she was powerless to help her beloved Jerico, "Storm stop it!" she shouted in vain to the deaf ears of the savage beast.  
Jerico had to act so he swiped blindly at the werewolf that had him pinned and contacted tossing the creature and quickly he got to his feet. The line on his face had healed and the blood was no longer halting his vision in the dark of twilight. He could feel the beast inside of him wanting him to let it free so it could tear the Alpha to pieces but he couldn't allow it free for fear that it may harm Shira.  
The two wolfmen leapt at each other teeth gnashing and claws ripping and tearing at the other refusing to stop and let the other win. Jerico gripped Storm by the throat and threw him hard against a tree but Storm just got right back up and tackled Jerico to the ground again.  
Jerico was panicking. He didn't think Storm would have so much ability so fast. Storm leapt at him again and Jerico quickly stuck his legs up and tossed the male getting back to his feet and picking up Shira in his arms to run. They had to get away from Storm now. It would be the only way until Jerico could get one of the human's guns with the silver bullets.  
"Shira I want you to look back and tell me if he's getting closer I have to concentrate on the road ahead." Shouted the black male.  
"Jerico... he... he bit me" Whimpered Shira softly.  
Jerico hadn't known the last bit of information but couldn't stop. He kept running as fast as he could through the forest paths he knew well from his hunts and days of wandering with the pack. He was heading strait for a cliff and he knew it.  
"Jer faster!" Shouted Shira in desperation. Storm was closing in on them quickly unhindered in movement like Jerico.  
Jerico put on and extra burst of speed branches and twigs from the trees slashing at his skin and tearing his fur out as he ran past them. There wasn't time to be careful he had to get away from Strom now. They burst from the trees to the barren rocky cliff.  
"Trust me Shira" said Jerico holding her with only one arm and leaping from the cliff face only to turn and grab at the rocks with his claws digging them into the hard substance and sending a few down into the water of the river below making a loud splash.  
Hopefully the plan had worked and Storm would think them in the water and flowing downstream. Shira had screamed a bit on the way down but hushed now knowing the plan instinctively required silence from the both of them. They could hear Storm at the top of the cliff his panting and growling primal in nature. He had no control of the beast he had turned into and that made him even more dangerous being unpredictable.  
Jerico listened carefully and heard the alpha run back into the trees thus queuing his climb back up. There were long claw marks in the stone that were easily noticeable as they climbed and Jerico couldn't help but feel his paws burning with pain as he had worn almost all of the claws away from the stunt. He knew they would grow back but it still left him more vulnerable and with a bloodthirsty lycanthrope running loose that was the last thing he needed.  
They reached the top of the cliff again and sat down panting hard. Jerico took the first opportunity to check Shira's paw and saw that it was true what she had said. She had been bitten, which meant she to would change. Jerico felt his heart drop at the thought of her trying to kill him like Storm. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight back against her. He could never harm Shira.  
"Jerico... am I going to turn into a monster?" Said the femme shaking rather violently in fear and pain.  
"No... it's just a nick." Lied Jerico. He didn't want her worried.  
Shira crawled into his lap and her held her close to himself closing his eyes and praying to the mother earth that she would spare Shira from the curse of the werewolf. He knew that his prayers were in vain but he couldn't just give up on her.  
"Jerico, before, in the valley, I tried to tell you something... it's that I..." The grey wolf was cut off as Storm burst out of the trees again.  
It was like everything went into slow motion for Jerico as he leapt to his feet tossing Shira to the side and flipped Storm over his head and off the cliff in one fluid movement. Jerico was smarter than the Alpha and made sure that he had done the job right.  
Storm was down in the river struggling for breath and heading downstream where Jerico saw a winged figure swoop down and snatch the Alpha up. Jerico couldn't see what had taken him. The fog that was always present in the gorge had obscured the creature too much for a positive identification.  
Jerico turned and yipped in surprise as Shira stood there looking strait into his eyes panting heavily making Jerico back up a bit but he soon realized that he was at the edge of the cliff and had no where to run.  
"Sh... Shira you don't want to hurt me... It's Jerico. I don't want to hurt you." Said Jerico slowly. His pleas fell to deaf ears as she took a step forward the beast inside blinding her yet still she had not attacked. Jerico wondered if she would at all. Maybe because he was just another like her she was just looking for submission to put her place in the hierarchy of the pack. The male had no other choice than to submit.  
Jerico slowly got down into a prone position and Shira seemed content in his submission. There was still a wolf in there. Jerico could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. The rage was gone and she sat there looking a bit dumbfounded. The black male could tell that she was confused and horrified at what she had become. Without something that needed to be killed nearby she should be able to communicate.  
"Shira?" Said Jerico softly moving towards her slowly.  
"Jerico... you lied." Said the female whimpering softly.  
"I know... I didn't want you to panic. I'm sorry." Sighed Jerico.  
"Am I going to turn into what Storm was? Am I going to end up trying to kill you?" Said Shira with fear in her eyes.  
"No... Storm wanted to kill me before he ever changed. His instincts were forcing him on until he reached his goal. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Said Jerico finding a seat next to Shira. She shied a bit away not wanting to touch him fearing that if she did it would hurt him. Jerico broke that by embracing her softly like he had always done when he wanted to comfort her.  
"Jerico... I love you." Said Shira softly looking deep into his eyes, "That's what I've been trying to say all this time...I love you." 


	3. In the Cold Places of the World

Chapter III: In the Cold Places of the World.  
  
"It's a monster!" Shouted one of the men inspecting the small raft they had discovered afloat in the arctic sea. They had thought it was a stranded shipmate or a castaway of sorts but they found that they were in for a shock as they hauled the behemoth aboard the steamer.  
The captain pushed his way through the crowd of sailors that had gathered to look upon the abomination and gasped as he saw what was frozen there in a deep sleep, "We change course now... We are heading to the Adriatic sea... We have to bring this to Rome."  
The man stood there looking at the sea worn creature and frowned furrowing his brow knowing very well what the creature was by it's tattered leather coat and sewn together body. The captain was beholding the Frankenstein Monster.  
"Gabriel? Oh Gabriel? Hello Gabriel."  
The mid aged man woke quickly and let out a slight groan of displeasure. It had been years since the events in Transylvania and Budapest but they still haunted his dreams. Van Helsing sat there in bed with his palms on his face sweating rather heavily. Since then a lot had happened in his life. Carl had left the holy knights feeling that perhaps they were disillusioned when they asked Gabriel to kill the monster.  
Gabriel himself did not like the fact that he was bound to the holy order knowing very well that had they discovered his little secret they would have put and end to him as well. He shook his head a bit and looked out the window at the full moon feeling the urge to change and become wild again. Though the cure was indeed a cure for the curse, it was a bit more than he bargained for.  
The cure only took away the madness that the curse brought thus destroying the will to kill and destroy at whim as well as making it impossible for him to be influenced by an outside source like the count had done to the werewolves in the past. It didn't, however, get rid of the animal. There were times on a hunt where he would get so upset or stressed that the natural reaction was to change.  
It was too dangerous to heed the urge he had inside this night. Changing into a wolfman in the middle of the Vatican would only end in a silver bullet to the heart. He hated what he had become anyway. Though he had to admit the rush it brought sometimes bordered on euphoria it still reminded him of Anna. She was dead because of the creature he had become.  
He frowned deeply and figured it best to head down into the depths to see what the minds were up to this time. He always found it amusing to see what the monks would come up with next. Being men of god yet building things so destructive seemed like the biggest irony he could think of.  
Adorning a simple shirt and some pants he made his way down into the depths of the cathedral where the monks were at labor as usual on some new invention that would kill this better or take that down faster. It made Helsing's skin crawl at times how tenacious they could be at taking something down as fast as possible.  
"Van Helsing! You've done it again!" Shouted the cardinal with a scowl on his face.  
Gabriel let out a groan and knew what he was talking about. He had been on a mission in America to take down some witches and ended up causing quite the stir in the townsfolk who were now killing anyone they thought was linked to the real witches. He was going to catch hell for this one just like he did for the others.  
"What came over you? You just decided the town square was the best place to burn a few witches? In front of an entire town! I'm sure you know the results. I wish you a week in hell for this." Shouted the father.  
"Well in all due respect father the witches were kind of the ones that burned themselves. They used a flame spell of sorts and I had some of the glycerin on my jacket. I had to leave it or I would be the one burning." Said Helsing rather coolly.  
"Yes yes I know. You have a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Surely a punishment for a past sin." Said the father with a frown.  
"What do you want? You never come to me unless you want something so where am I going now?" Said Gabriel with a slight look of annoyance in his eyes.  
The man of the cloth smacked Van Helsing on the back of the head with his palm, "You had better control your mouth. Learn this my son. Your arrogance will get you nowhere." Said the father softly.  
"I'm sure." Said Gabriel rubbing the back of his head even more annoyed with the cardinal now.  
"We need you to go to the east. To the far side of..." Started the Cardinal.  
"Romania..." finished Van Helsing.  
"Seems like we have had this talk before hmm?"  
Gabriel looked perturbed at the Cardinal for even suggesting he go back there. There was more there than just the death of Anna that haunted him. "Why do I need to go back?"  
"It seem that a werewolf is running rampant in the woods there and we need to you put its games to an end." Said the Cardinal smoothly, "you can leave tonight. You won't need much equipment so you won't need to go to the monks for anything. We have chartered a ship to take you across the sea to Transylvania."  
"And what if I run into trouble with the locals?" Said Gabriel with a bit of a smirk.  
"To them you are a hero. You should get a warm welcome." Said the Cardinal with a matching smirk.  
This was an assignment Gabriel knew he was going to hate. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so he could get right to the part with the nightmares and restless nights. Instead of listening to the Cardinal, however, he decided to go and get himself a few things before he left. The repeating crossbow with silver bolts was one of such things.  
He found that no matter what now he took holy water, silver stakes, and a crucifix. He had run into his share of the undead even after Dracula's death. It seemed Dracula was not alone in his dealings with the devil and Gabriel wasn't about to run into a vampire unprepared.  
With his things stashed in a sack and his normal attire of his long coat, large brimmed hat, and all the weapons he could fit on his body he headed out for the pier and the ship that waited there. Travel across the seas had become much faster with the introduction of the steamer as a ship Rome had under its control. He would be in Transylvania within a week.  
It didn't make him happy in the least bit but it did mean all this would be over sooner and "things being done with" was always high on his priority list. The streets of the Vatican were cold and unforgiving at night. Though it was a state founded on the church it meant nothing to the people. Hypocrisy was heavy in the church and Gabriel was careful in his choice of streets avoiding the darker places and groups. The last thing he wanted was for some street rat to piss him off and make him change into his other half.  
He could explain things to the Cardinal but that was definitely something he knew he couldn't squeeze his way out of.  
Van Helsing walked down the docks finding the ship with the lamp still lit and boarded rather quickly. The crew was very helpful in directing him to his quarters where he would be staying for the next three days while they crossed the sea. After that it would be a two-day ride to the town. Anna was correct that even a werewolf wasn't faster than a Transylvanian horse.  
Gabriel bid the crew a good night and safe journey while he got himself as comfortable as he could finding the washbasin and cupping some of the stale water in his hands and bringing it up to his face to try and wash away the dirt but at the same time somehow cleanse himself in another way.  
He looked up into the mirror and uttered a single word, "Samantha..."  
Jerico and Shira had made good time heading through the forest quickly trying to get space between them and Storm or whatever plucked him from the river. Jerico wasn't too keen on finding out what it was. He had enough on his mind with Shira's transformation knowing that she was very dangerous to anything but him with the real curse on her.  
It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the lonely castle amongst the trees and seeing that it was abandoned deciding to use it as a temporary refuge until these things blew over. Jerico had a feeling that things wouldn't for a while though. Once the creatures find out they had mistaken Storm for himself he was sure they would be quite angry.  
They found their place to rest for the day in a rather dark and secluded area of the lofty castle in the forest. It didn't make Jerico comfortable that this thing was unknown to the wolves being that it was in their own forest and in an area they had explored thoroughly. It was like it had just appeared in the past few months.  
Shira let out cries of pain as the transformation started to revert her into her regular wolf self and she sat there panting in a pile of fur and discarded skin, "Jerico... what happens now?"  
"I don't know Shira... I guess we wait. I think it might be better if you stay here... away from people." Said Jerico softly turning to look her in the eyes.  
Shira looked to the ground as if ashamed of what she had become, "Ya..."  
Jerico was quick to sit down next to her and hold her comfortingly, "Shira... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you but... Your transformation is different than mine. I was born this way... I had control. You don't."  
Shira looked up at him and whimpered softly licking his cheek, "Jerico I'm scared."  
"I know... I'm trying to not scare you or anything but this is serious... You could turn into the werewolf at any moment and attack anyone. It's important that you stay down here... away from all that." Said Jerico a bit sadly. He hated seeing Shria like this especially now that they had professed their feelings for one another and had become mates.  
Shira rested her head on Jerico's lap softly looking up at him with a loving look, "I love you Jerico."  
"I love you to Shira."  
She nuzzled his tummy softly trying to invoke the optimism in the both of them though their current situation wasn't the best they would make the best of their accommodations and find a way around the problems. The seasons were changing and soon it would be winter again. It was hard enough to get along in winter as was but with this new problem it was even worse.  
The wolfman softly petted the grey femme's head lovingly wishing he were like her. If only he was born a wolf instead of the beast he was. Now his curse was on her and she would have to suffer like he did. Though she would suffer more unable to control her other side making her unpredictable at best and rather violent and savage.  
It was almost enough to make him cry for causing this curse to visit upon her. Though it wasn't directly his fault it was a result of his biting Storm. He should have thought more before fighting the alpha and biting him. He was going to hurt Shira though and that was something he couldn't stand. Though his choice was going to cause her more pain.  
"Jerico don't worry... now I can be like you. You won't have to be so alone." Said Shira softly nuzzling his cheek and putting her paws on his chest looking him in the eyes.  
He let a tear mat the fur under his eyes closing them wishing she only knew the real gravity of what was happening to her. He felt her lick the tear and whimper again putting her nose to his trying to make him feel better if only a little bit. "Jerico I know this isn't good... but if we can find a way for things with me to be like you then things can be better."  
A faint clapping sound came from the darkness in front of them and they both turned as the sound became louder and louder and the figure walked out of the shadows in a regal overcoat and his dark hair in a short cropped ponytail behind him. He was of slight build but as the person came close to Jerico he head strange whispers all around him that made him look about trying to find the source.  
"A fine performance there. Such a thing that would warm a heart and bring a tear to one's eyes." Said the man with a bit of a smirk.  
This was making Jerico nervous. He had never seen a man so brave or stupid as to stand there in front of him completely defenseless and mock him. He growled deeply angered by the arrogance of the man that was quickly joined by Shira's.  
"My my aren't we just the lovely couple? Well I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Alucard."  
"Van Helsing there's something here you need to see." Came the voice at Gabriel's door after the knock had woken him from his sleep. He knew that ship's crews were a bit jumpy at times but there was real concern in the man's voice so he got himself up out of his cot and opened the door.  
"What is it?" Said Gabriel still a bit tired wiping sleep from his eyes.  
"It's a ship. It seems dead in the water." Replied the sailor.  
"And you called for me why?"  
"Well... you just have to see this." Said the crewman a bit nervously.  
Helsing followed the man to the deck where he saw the other ship drifting there ominous and dark in the night. The captain approached Gabriel quickly, "we have to search for survivors. I already have men aboard but we heard their cries and everyone that went over there came back... well."  
The captain pointed to a man shivering next to some crates looking rather disturbed. Van quirked a brow and walked over to the man squatting down to look him in the eyes. Something had scared him beyond terror.  
"What was it?" Said Gabriel rather calm.  
"M... Monster." Replied the man stuttering and shivering quite violently. Gabriel put a hand on the man's shoulder patting it a bit before standing back up and nodding to the captain.  
"Looks like I got a job to do eh?" said Van Helsing with a bit of a smirk. It was something to break the dullness of the ride ahead.  
The captain nodded and had Gabriel in a boat and lowered into the water rather quickly. He went alone as he always did rowing his way to the rather large ship and took out his grapple gun taking careful aim and firing it wrapping the cord around the rail of the ship and hooking the grapple to it allowing him to climb up the line carefully.  
The deck of the ship was abandoned. It was almost like no one was ever on the thing. Gabriel had heard stories of ghost ships but he doubted their existence due to the sailor's certain enjoyment in embellishing and making up stories. This still didn't make him any less uneasy about the whole situation.  
He found his way to the bridge looking at the navigation equipment and frowning at its condition. It had been absolutely destroyed by the fire axe, which was still embedded in the main controller. He yanked the axe out and quirked a brow with a slight, "Hmm. got a big boy here."  
He turned to the back of the bridge dropping the axe and pulling out his revolver carefully opening the hatch and pointing the gun down the dark passage. He let out a bit of a disappointed sigh at the lack of light. He reached into his jacket and produced a flare striking it and illuminating the passage and seeing that it was empty he started into the body of the ship carefully peeking around corners as to not get caught by surprise.  
He popped around a corner and quirked a brow at some writing on the wall, "May god have mercy on our souls... well. That's a bit ominous." Said Gabriel with a bit of a smirk. He walked up to the writing and ran one of his gloved fingers over it and tasted it looking rather confused. "Rations?"  
He was beginning to think this was a bit more than it seemed. Almost like it was some sort of elaborate prank to get him all jumpy. He frowned and saw another hatch with something written on it in the same material, "To Hell?"  
Gabriel had enough. He opened the door and was promptly hit with a pipe and flew back into the wall with a rather painful sounding crash. He quickly stood and shot at the thing moving in the darkness running at it with a scowl on his face. It had the jump on him and that made him annoyed.  
The pipe came spinning at him in the darkness and he leapt to the side avoiding the projectile and watching it smash into the wall leaving a notable dent making him cringe at the thought of what it might have done to him had it hit.  
Helsing frowned as the flare died out in his hand and he was left in the darkness with the creature. He felt his way along the wall of the ship trying to be as quiet as he could. The creature seemed to have trouble with the dark as well and Van knew just the answer to this situation.  
He was quick to throw off the coat and his clothing to one side making the monster think he was somewhere he wasn't and quietly changed into his pitch-black werewolf form being able to see in the dark he saw the thing in a rather large coat covering what it was. He leapt at the thing knocking it down and snarling slightly at it before it spoke, "Please don't hurt me... I just wanted to live."  
The voice was familiar but Gabriel had to make sure. He used one of his massive paws to pull back the hood and the room was suddenly illuminated with the electrical light from that green glass on the Frankenstein monster's head. Gabriel wanted to bat him around a bit for hitting him with the pipe but this was his friend and he would be the monster here had he.  
He got off and collected his clothing before turning back into his human form still not saying a word. He could hear the monster breathing quite heavily and he shook his head putting his hat on, "You can get up now."  
"Van Helsing? I thought you were cured?" replied the monster.  
"Ya... so did I Frankie. I though you were avoiding people." Said Gabriel with a bit of a grin, "seems like we both are having problems eh?"  
"We have some catching up to do friend." Said Frankie.  
"We do indeed." 


End file.
